


Happy ending

by Clopayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clopayne/pseuds/Clopayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick. Niall wants to know what happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language. This is my first fic in english. Please be lenient.

Niall came near the door of Harry's room and hesitated. He was the delegate from the other guys to come talk to their friend because he does not leave his room for two days. The day before, he said he did not go very well and want to be alone. Today, when the guys had wanted to bring him food, he refused to open the door of his locked room and said as an excuse he was not hungry. By cons, he had to eat, even if he was not hungry. He must regain strength, especially if not going well. Niall was then volunteered to go talk to him. Niall had always had that effect on Harry, calming automatically crises from the younger. It certainly was that Niall knew how to listen when it was time and that Harry only needed a listening ear.

The fact was that he was therefore in front of the room and Niall hesitated to knock. They all came one after the other and were all got tack. Niall was looking for a way to succeed where all others had failed. It's not going to be easy. He took a deep breath and released before he knocked at the door of Harry with three small strokes. He waited and heard nothing. He knocked again, but a little more strongly.

"Niall, I do not want to see anybody, go away." Replied a muffled through the door on the other side.

"Harry, you have to eat something. You can not stay there indefinitely. What's going on? "Niall asked in a voice he hoped compassionate.

"I don’t want to see anyone. I think ... I'm contagious. I do not want you to be sick too. "Harry replied.

Niall leaned his forehead against the door and sighed.

"Harry ..." he murmured.

"Go away Niall. I do not want you to be sick." Harry said in a softer voice, less authoritarian.

"You know that I need more than that. Listening. I just want to see you, make sure you do not miss anything and then I go and I'll leave you alone. If you let me get in there, everyone will be happy and leave you all the peace you want. Otherwise, it is certain that each guy is going to come knocking on your door, not to mention Paul and all the others. Believe me, everyone will get started soon ... "

Silence answered him and Niall hoped Harry pondered his proposal. After a minute of silence, he heard movement on the other side of the door. Harry's voice when he spoke was very close, just on the other side.

"It's okay, I'll open you. But you have to promise me not to open the door until I say you. Agree? "

"Ok" said Niall.

He heard the distinctive click of the handle that unlocks and Harry moving in the room. Niall put his hand on the handle, but waited for the signal from his friend.

"It's okay, you can open."

Niall opened the door and entered the room. It was pitch black and only filtered through the curtains closed a little light from outside. Niall closed the door behind him and did not move as long as his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Harry?"

"I'm here." Harry replied. Niall assessment that his friend was standing at the other end of the room. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, he saw his friend standing on the other side of his bed. He only saw his silhouette and could not see his features.

"Why do you stay in the dark and so far?"

"I do not want you to be sick. And the light gives me a headache. "

"Harry ... you are not going well. You should see a doctor ... "

"No ... I'll fix myself. It is ok Niall. "

"But you have to eat!" Retorted Niall approaching a step.

"Don’t approach! I don’t want to hurt you." Harry said in a panic, seeing his friend approaching voice.

"Come on Harry, I do not see how you could hurt me. I want to see you. I want to see what you have. "

"No. Neither, it's too dangerous."

"Okay!" Niall said, stopping just on the other side of the bed where Harry stood. "As you wish. But you have to tell me how it happened so that I can help you. When did you get sick? "

Harry sighed deeply and even in the dark, Niall distinguished his shoulders sag.

"There are three days."

"Three days? At Liam’s birthday? "

"Yeah ..."

"We do not see you all the evening. Where were you? "

"I met this girl you see ... beautiful. And I spent the evening with her. "

"The night you mean?" Niall replied, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, so ... and ... then ... I was sick. "

"So ... it is what has made you sick ... "

"Yeah, you could say."

"I can say? What do you mean, Harry, I understand nothing! Approach that I see your face! I wanna see what you got! "

Niall was spirited out of patience and it was rare in his case. Harry knew he had to give Niall he asked because he’ll not let go the piece. So Harry sighed again and climbed on the bed on his knees to approach Niall. He walked into the center of the bed and sat on his heels there. It was so dark in the room that Niall did not distinguish his features enough despite the fact that low beam lamp struck down his face. Niall decided to climb on the bed and to join Harry in the center of it. He saw his friend tense but did not move. When Niall was close enough to Harry to be only a few centimeters, he stopped and looked at the face of the latter.

Niall did not know what he expected, but certainly not that. In fact, Harry did not look sick at all. It was quite the opposite. He seemed in good shape. No trace of fatigue, no trace of acne, no more frizz in his hair. His skin looked smooth, perfect. His eyes shone. His hair looked soft and silky to the touch. Niall did not understand why Harry persisted in saying he was sick. He seemed in good shape.

Niall could not help touching the skin of Harry. His hand went to his face and hands as married his cheek. He felt his friend's jaw twitched under his fingers and his breath catch. Niall slowly ran his thumb along the cheek bones of Harry, enjoying perfection. Niall noticed that his skin was slightly cold, as if Harry came from outside on a cool autumn day. Suddenly fascinated by the beauty of Harry, his hand continued its journey until he felt Harry’s neck muscles hardens. Something was strange, but he could not know what. His friend had closed his eyes, probably enjoying the warmth of the hand of Niall on his cold skin.

"You're all cold, you have a fever ..." Niall said in a whisper as if he dared not speak aloud.

Harry then placed his hand on Niall’s cheek. His warmth was amazing compared to the coldness of his skin. Harry shivered all over his skin in contact. Niall meanwhile had filed his hand on his friend's shoulder, pressing lightly, as if afraid he flees. Continuing his exploration, Harry's hand down along Niall’s neck, gently stroking his carotid throbbing beat of his heart beneath his skin. Harry ran his fingers lightly on this vein full of frolicking blood. His breath caught so his emotions were strong. He struggled to contain them. A huge desire to submit his lips on his friend tortured, but he did not dare take the first step. But, as if his thoughts had fluttered to the brain of Niall, it walked himself to Harry and it was when his hot breath hit against the lips of him that Harry realized that he was too late. Niall's lips were deposited in a devouring kiss those of Harry, as if the urgency of the situation had hit them. As if their survival depended on it. Nialls’s arms closed around Harry's neck and hands is placed around the waist of Niall. They kissed breathlessly for a few minutes. No longer, Harry Niall flipped on his back, falling in the middle of the bed, Niall's head resting on a pillow. They continued to kiss, don’t tangled them of one another. Soon, Harry realized that he had exceeded a limit that he had vowed not to cross. But it was too late now, the damage was done. He could not stop. So when his kisses down along the jaw of Niall, making him moan and his tongue licked the delicate skin of the neck of Niall, Harry realized that his friend was in danger. He understood more when he opened his mouth and his teeth sank into the soft skin of Niall, just above the trembling carotid.

Niall stiffened, clutching a little more Harry's neck like a lifeline. Ironically, he clung to the thing that was hurting. Harry frantically sucked the liquid that flowed from the open and clasped a little more Niall’s body against him. He felt his friend's fingers dig into his shoulders and back, but it did not bother him at all. He continued his work, reveling in the taste so perfect had his friend. A sweet, slightly salty, slightly floral. Harry's lips closed over the wound, his tongue licking the skin, mouth, tasting the nectar. He continued to suck. Suck the vital liquid of his friend. His life. His soul. Soon he felt Niall relax a little, his fingers relaxing, his arms loosened. Harry sustain Niall against him, as we used against a lifeless doll. Soon, Harry realized he had none. He drank it all. All sucked. Swallowed whole. Niall arm fell on the bed and that was what stopped him. It was over. He licked one last time the wound of Niall, but even more blood dripped. He loosened his grip a little and looked at the face of Niall. Slight tears had poured through the corner of his eyes and Harry wanted to immediately dry because Niall crying was heartbreaking to anyone. Harry then ran his thumb along the tears, gathering on the tip of his finger. He put his friend on the pillow and pulled his arms against him. Fingertips, he stroked the face of Niall, placing a lock. Niall opened his eyes barely a slight crack. He looked at Harry and he smiled. Niall replied. His smile was weak, his lips barely open, nothing as bright as usual. But Harry found it perfect. He put his lips to Niall, leaving a red mark that wiped his thumb and he licked afterwards. Niall had closed his eyes and his smile was gone. Harry watched for a moment, the magnificent being. He stroked again his hair, his face, his neck. But this time, nothing throbbed over, no blood ran through his veins. Niall was now lifeless, dead, drained of blood. Deprived of his life. By his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it was worth the time :)


End file.
